Amazed
by MacnHarm
Summary: I cant believe i found my story! It's been two years almost and I'm living in Mississippi.
1. Default Chapter

Okay here it is. The "remake" of Amazed. As I told you yesterday, I told you I was going to revise it and rewrite it. Oh and the song that plays on this chapter is 'Amazed' by Lonestar. I just thought it fit perfectly!

**Chapter One~ A Bad Day at the Office**

28 August 2003 1130 Zulu 

**Mac's Office **

**JAG HQ**

Mac stormed into her office. She slammed the door and shut the blinds. Her way of saying, "If you want to keep your six, then you best not mess with me!" She had just lost a case in court against her friend, Commander Sturgis Turner. She was so certain that she would win it! The all-nighters she pulled to get it together! Just so her client wouldn't be convicted of murder on his watch! She was certain they wouldn't find him guilty. Then Sturgis found some new evidence and 

BAM * the next thing she knew, the jury had found him guilty! 'Damn you Sturgis!' Mac thought. 'Where the hell did you get that evidence?'

Mac's stomach growled.

"Well maybe a Beltway Burger will cheer me up!" Mac said to herself. She walked out of her office and as she walked towards the elevator, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. It got quite. Too quite.

She snapped her head up.

"Is there something that you all need?" she yelled. She heard a chorus of  "No ma'ams" and "Sorry ma'ams."

"Well then! I suggest you get back to your jobs if you want to keep them!" she yelled.

1154 Zulu

Beltway Burgers

Washington, D.C.

Mac bit into her burger. She smiled to herself and thought 'If this is heaven, then I must have died!' Mac always loved Beltway's burgers! She never really ate them with anybody because Harm hated to eat meat and Harriet and Bud always went out together at lunch. Mac had started to think about that case again. Soon she had realized that she was there a little longer than anticipated. Mac paid for her burger and walked outside to her car. She climbed in, feeling somewhat happier. She switched on the radio and heard that familiar song.

*~ I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you. ~*

Every time Mac heard that song, it gave her goose bumps. It reminded her of the relationship she had with Harm. But they just couldn't admit their feeling to each other. She was just afraid of rejection.

Mac pulled up to a red light, a few blocks from JAG Headquarters. All of a sudden, she felt her car lurch forward violently. "What the hell was that?" she said out loud. She got out and saw that the car behind her had rear-ended her. She walked around to survey the damage. The back bumper was smashed into the car. The other car took off before she could get the license plate number or any other information. It was out of site in a second. "What kind of jerk would pull that?"

Mac took of towards JAG Headquarters. She peeled into the parking lot, stopping only once to flash her id to the guard. She pulled into a parking space and pulled out her cell phone to call a tow truck. As soon as one pulled up, she gave them her information and they towed her truck. What else could possibly go wrong today?

Mac walked into her office and once again slammed the door. After about an hour of looking at files, there was a knock at the door. "Oh no" she muttered under her breath.

"Enter!"

Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you ASAP."

"Thank you Tiner."

Mac got up and walked to the Admiral's office. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was sitting in his office when he looked up and saw Mac walk by. 'Well she looks pretty damn mad!' he thought to himself.

~Meanwhile~

"Sir? Tiner said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Colonel. Have a seat." He walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it. " Are you feeling okay Colonel?"

"Yes sir. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I've been hearing from a few people that your behavior is worse than usual."

"Sir, I'm sorry but I lost a case in court against Commander Turner and was a little miffed by it. Then on the way back from my lunch break, I was rear-ended and the jerk took off."

"Very well Colonel. I hope that the rest of your day goes better."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed!"

Mac stood up to attention. 

"Aye Aye sir." With that Mac spun around and walked out of his office. 

Well tell me what you think! Is it good? Or is it bad? Tell me!


	2. Dinner, a Movie, and Something Else?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DPB and CBS. They're not mine, but I wish Harm were!!!!

**Chapter Two~**

**28 August 2003**

**1345**

**Mac's office**

**JAG HQ**

Harm was on his way to Mac's office when he heard her yelling. He looked in and she was yelling at the person on the other end of the phone.

"Six hundred dollars! For what?… A new what? You can't be serious! Fine! When will it be ready… That long? Why?… All right! I'll pick it up next Tuesday!" With that, Mac slammed down the phone, closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair. She nearly fell of her chair when Harm asked her a question.

"Tough day Marine?"

"Hmm. How did you guess?!" Her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry." He said kind of sad.

"Look Harm. I'm having a really bad day. I lost in court to Sturgis. I was rear-ended on the way back from lunch, then the jerk took off! And now the workshop wants six hundred dollars to repair my car! So, now is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me and maybe a movie afterwards."

Okay flyboy. But on one condition! We get to watch 'A Few Good Men'! Sound good?"

"That would be great! How about 1900?"

"Okay. The highlight of my day!"

"Glad I could help! Do you need a ride home Mac?"

"Well if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I would be happy to. Just come and get me when you are ready."

Okay. Thanks Harm."

**1637 Zulu**

**Outside Mac's apartment**

"Thank you for the ride Harm."

"No problem. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"No. That's okay. I'll just get a cab. What time do you want me to come over to your apartment?"

"How about in an hour and a half?"

"Sounds good. Bye flyboy."

"Bye Ninjagirl."

Mac watched Harm leave the parking lot. She then made her way up the stairs to her apartment and put her things down. She went directly into her bathroom to take a long bath. She turned on the radio and heard another familiar song.

***~ Not a day goes by**

**That I don't think of you**

**After all this time**

**You're still with me it's true**

Somehow you remain 

**Locked so deep inside**

**Baby, Baby, oh Baby**

**Not a day goes by ~***

**~ Meanwhile~**

Harm got home and got to work preparing dinner. He turned on the stereo and put in a cd. He changed it to number10.

The song that played was one that reminded him of his way he could tell Mac he loved her.

***~ Tell her that you love her**

**Tell her that you need her**

**Tell her that you want her to stay**

**Reassure her with a kiss **

**She may never know**

**Unless you show her what your feeling**

**Tell her your believing**

**Even though it's hard to say**

**Cause she needs to know that you're thinking of her**

**So open up and tell her that you love her ~***

Right then and there, Harm decided he was going to tell Mac everything. How much he loved her and how much he cared for her.

1720 Zulu 

**Mac's apartment**

Mac quickly got out of her bathtub, dried herself off, and put on the robe. She went to her closet in her bedroom and pick out a burgundy sweater, a black skirt that went down a little past her knees paired with black stilettos. Mac decided this would be the night she told Harm how she really felt about him.

1800 Zulu 

**Harm's Apartment**

Mac knocked on Harm's door promptly at 1800.

"Coming." She could hear a voice calling from inside. 

Harm opened the door for Mac to come in.

"Wow, you clean up really good sailor!" Mac said. Harm was wearing a navy colored button down shirt and black dress pants.

"Well, I try. I was just about to tell you the same thing!" He said.

"Ha ha!" Mac said sarcastically.

"Right this way. I have dinner already served." Harm guided her to the dining room where he had everything set out perfectly. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

"What's the occasion?" Mac asked.

"Just wanted to cheer someone special up." Harm said and flashed his grin that would make any woman weak in the knees. Mac smiled back at him.

During dinner, they talked about everything, from the weather, to their jobs and their lives. Mac and Harm were just enjoying  each other's company, neither knowing what the other had planned. After they had finished their dinner, they went into the living room and Mac sat down on the couch while Harm popped the movie in the VCR. He then retreated to the couch where he sat next to Mac and they cuddled up to each other. For about two hours they were peaceful in one another's arms. After the movie ended, Harm turned off the television and they looked at each other.

"I need to tel you something." They both said at the same time. They laughed.

"You first." Mac said

"Okay. Here goes. Sarah, I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I never knew how to tell you until I heard this song." Harm got up and turned on the stereo. Soft music filled the air. He offered Mac his hand and pulled her up to her feet. He started to dance with her. As soon as the words started to play, Harm sang to her.

 ***~ ****Every time our eyes meet   
This feeling inside me   
Is almost more than I can take   
Baby when you touch me   
I can feel how much you love me   
And it just blows me away   
I've never been this close to anyone or anything   
I can hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams   
  
I don't know how you what you do   
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better   
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you   
  
The smell of your skin   
The taste of your kiss   
The way you whisper in the dark   
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me   
You touch everyplace in my heart   
Oh, it feels the first time every time   
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes   
  
I don't know how you what you do   
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better   
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you   
  
Every little thing that you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Oh, every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you ~***

He pulled away from Mac and saw that she had been crying. He dried her tears and said, "That is exactly how I feel about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every morning I want to wake up next to you and feel you in my arms."

Mac looked up at Harm. Their faces only inches apart now. Harm leaned in and kissed her. They came apart.

"That is everything I wanted to tell you tonight. How much I love you. But you beat me to it!" Mac said.

"Hey you insisted that I go first!" Harm said.

"Come on. I think I can show you!" She led him off in the direction of his bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"What does it look like we're going Harm! You said you wanted to feel me in your arms every morning. So why not start now? I want to show you how much I love you."

He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. He then stopped and sat her on his bed and kissed her. She ran her hands up and down his body and then ran them through his hair like she had always wanted to. She took his shirt and pulled it off and ran her fingers on his chest. He took her sweater and skirt off then she took of his pants. Soon they were making love all night long until they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. What my eyes have seen!

**I forgot to mention that the song that make had listened to by herself was 'Not A Day Goes By' by Lonestar and the one that plays when Harm is by himself is 'Tell Her' The one they listen to together is yet again 'Amazed' by Lonestar. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story, as it is far from over. I start school again tomorrow so I'll try to post a chapter a day. I am also in the process of moving. I hope to have the story finished by the end of September because that is when I am moving. Thanks for reading!**

29 August 2003 

**0745 Zulu**

**Harm's apartment**

Mac woke to see Harm watching her. They had spent a wonderful night together, but now they had to get up for work.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Morning sailor. I love you." She said as she kissed him.

"I love you too."

"We need to get up now so we can shower and get dressed. And we need to go to my apartment for my uniform."

They got up and showered together and Harm changed into his uniform while Mac changed in to one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

**0915 Zulu**

**JAG Bullpen**

**JAG HQ**

"Bud, have you noticed anything different about the Colonel and the Commander?"

"Harriet everybody notices what goes on with them! It is hard not to notice!!"

"No I mean have you noticed anything different between them today? How they're always looking at each other, how they go into one another's office every five seconds, or how they are speaking to each other."

"Harriet, we shouldn't pry into the Commander's and Colonel's personal lives."

"Oh what do you know?!" Harriet hissed and then walked off. She would find out what they were up to one way or another.

**One and a half months later.**

**1227 Zulu**

**Mac's office**

**JAG HQ**

Harm once again knocked on Mac's door.

"Hey" Mac said.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch." Harm said.

"That sounds great. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"What else is new?!"

"Watch it sailor!"

They went to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. They walked out of the building and go into Harm's SUV. 

"So marine, where do you want to go eat?"

"I don't know. Wait now I know. That new Mexican restaurant in D.C. called Rosarios. I've had such a craving for Mexican food lately!"

"Well Rosarios it is!"

They finally pulled up to Rosarios about five minutes later. They got out and held hands up to the restaurant. Little did they know that they were being followed.

Once they got their food, they started to eat. Harm was surprised to see how much Mac was putting down.

"Hey slow down there!"

"I'm sorry, I told you that I was hungry and that I have a craving for this stuff!"

"Okay, but don't eat so much that they have to close this place down!" Harm said jokingly.

"Ha ha!"

The person who had followed them to the restaurant, walked in and took a seat in the back. They pulled the menu up to their face so Harm and Mac couldn't see who they were.

Harm paid the bill.

"Oh Harm you don't have to do that. I can pay and she pulled her purse out.

"No Mac. It's my treat. One of the pluses to being my girlfriend!"

"Okay, but next time I'm paying!"

"Deal!"

They walked out and climbed into Harm's SUV. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were soon wrapped in a tight embrace and kissing. A pair of eyes had spotted them in his car. She smiled to herself.   

Anybody have any idea who it is following them????? Tell me what you think of this chapter and my story so far.


	4. Are you okay?

**Chapter Four~**

**15 October 2003**

**1130 Zulu**

**Mac's office**

**JAG HQ**

Mac hadn't been feeling good all morning long. She had a headache and felt like she was going to be sick. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea overcame Mac and she got up to open the door. She ran all the way to the bathroom, opened a stall door and got sick in the toilet.

Harm looked up and had seen Mac run to the bathroom.

"Harriet, would you please check on the Colonel."

"Yes sir." Harriet smiled to herself. She knew all about their current relationship. Hell she had even followed them. She saw them at Rosarios and in Harm's SUV. It was good that Harm was worried about Mac, Harriet thought to herself.

Harriet opened the ladies bathroom door to see Mac at the sinks, washing her hands.

"Ma'am, are you feeling okay?" a very worried Harriet asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the Commander sent me in here to see if you are okay. I guess he's worried. Are you okay?"

"Harriet, follow me." Mac walked out of the ladies bathroom and directly into the bullpen. She then walked into her office. Harriet followed suit.

"Close the door behind you and have a seat." Mac said as Harriet walked in. Harriet did as she was instructed to do and then sat down.

"Now, what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else, including Bud. That is an order. Did I make myself clear?"

:"Crystal ma'am."

"Good and drop the ma'am for right now. You are one of my closest friends and I think you should know something."

"I'm listening."

Mac proceeded to tell Harriet about everything that happened that night with Harm. How they had dinner together, the movie they watched, how Harm had told her his feelings for her. How they danced to 'their song.' She also told her that she had told Harm her feelings for him and that they woke up next to each other.

"We have been together ever since! Hell I've practically moved in with him! We are so happy right now. We just decided to keep the lid on the relationship. And now I think I might be pregnant!"

"What?" Harriet said excitedly.

"Well I have to go to the hospital to get the test done. Say why don't you go with me? We can go during our lunch break."

"I'd love to! Oh Mac I'm so happy for the both of you!"

**1230 Zulu**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

"Hi. I'm Dr. Fisher. What seems to be wrong with you?"

"Well Doctor,  I believe that I am pregnant and I wan to know if I really am."

"If you would come with me, we can run some tests and see if you are pregnant."


	5. It's a secret!

Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry that it took me a week to post chapter 5. I started school last Monday. Being a junior is hectic! I had to adjust to the time schedule and doing homework again!  I know chapter 4 was rather short. I have been working on making this one longer. I'll try to put out a chapter every week or maybe two a week. I want to say thank you to my beta-readers, Jen and Lyndsey. You guys are great! Thank you for being a part of this and encouraging me! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jag Crew, but if I did, Harm and Mac would be together!

And now ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 5!

1315 Zulu

Bethesda Naval Hospital

"Well Sarah, your test has come back. You were right. You are indeed pregnant! Just about eight weeks now!"

Mac smiled. She was just so happy now that she knew she was definitely pregnant.

1530 Zulu

Mac's office

JAG HQ

Mac and Harriet had stopped at a bookstore on the way back to JAG Headquarters and go the book 'What to expect when you're expecting.' She was now sitting down in her chair comfortably at her office with the blinds closed and the door closed so no one could see what she was reading. A knock came at her door and Mac quickly hid the book in a drawer.

"Enter!" Mac commanded.

Harm came in and closed the door.

"Hey beautiful." Harm said

"Hey yourself Sailor." Mac said

They got caught up in a passionate kiss.

"How would you like to go out with a Squid tonight?"

"Hmm, sounds good. Anyone I know?"

"You're to much Mac!"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!"

"So will you?

"Of course. I would love to! Where are we going?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to NOT find out! It's a surprise. Just be ready at 1830. I'll come and pick you up." With that he left her office.

He was walking back to his office and noticed Harriet beaming at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Lieutenant?"

"Oh, umm no sir!"

"Well you should get back to work."

"Yes sir!"

1730 Zulu

Mac's apartment

Mac had gone home at 1700 and got ready for her night out with Harm. After a half an hour she sat down and started to read the pregnancy book. About twenty minutes later, Harm knocked on her apartment door.

"Hey Sailor! You're early!" She kissed him.

"Hey! I should be late more often! I got you these." He pulled two dozen roses from behind his back.

"Oh my gosh! Harm, they're so beautiful! Come in and sit down. I'll go put these in a vase."

Harm walked in to her apartment and headed to the living room to sit on the couch. He looked around her living room. I was so beautiful. He looked at the things on her coffee table. His eyes came to rest on one book in particular. He read the title. His eyes widened in surprise. ' She's having a baby? Why hasn't she told me?' Harm thought.

"Harm, you ready to go?" Mac asked.

"Uh… yeah. Let's go."

They walked down to Harm's SUV. He opened the door or Mac to get in then he made his way to the driver's side. He got in and handed Mac a blindfold.

"What's that for?"

" Put it on. I don't want you to see where we I am taking you."

"Okay Sailor! I'll play your little game for no!"

"Good!"

Harm started to drive and after about fifteen minutes later, he parked his SUV and got out He walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Mac.

"Are you going to tell me where we are?" Mac asked.

"No way! You'll just have to wait until we get there!"

"So why aren't you gong to tell me where you're taking me?"

Maaaaaac! I told you it was a secret! Stop asking questions! You'll like the surprise! Just trust me!"

He led her to the spot where he was going to give her the surprise and stopped.

"Okay. Can I take the blindfold off no?" Mac asked.

"Yeah you can take it off now."

Mac slowly took the blindfold. She looked down and there was Harm, on one knee in the Rose Garden.

" Sarah Mackenzie, I love you and I will continue to love you forever if you will let me. You are the reason I wake up each morning. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Harmon Rabb Jr. I will marry you!"

Harm placed the ring on her left ring finger and stood up. He lifted her up and spun her around and kissed her.

"By the way, I thought I already made you happy" Mac winked and laughed.

Mac looked at the ring. It was so beautiful! The diamonds were in the shape of a rose with a ruby in the middle.

"Tell me something. Where on earth did you get this ring? It's so beautiful!" Mac asked

"I had seen it a while back in a jewelry store and bought it then."

"I love it! Did you say you bought it a while back?"

"Well yes. I figured if I ever got my head out of my six, I would propose to you. It looks like I finally have!"

"Well as the Admiral would say, 'It's about god damn time!'"

"I love you Sarah Mackenzie!"

"I love you too Harmon Rabb Jr.!"

Harm kissed Mac again. 

" So what do you want to do with the rest of our night?" Harm asked.

"Well we could go back to my place." Mac replied.

0900 Zulu

Admiral's office

JAG HQ

"Sir, the commander and colonel are here to see you." Petty Officer Jason Tiner told the Admiral.

"Of course Tiner. Send them in." The Admiral said as he thought to himself, 'What the hell could they want now?!"

Harm and Mac entered the Admiral's office and stood at attention.

"At ease. What can I help you with now?"

"Well sir, the Colonel and I have some news. We're getting married!"

"Well it's about god damn time! Congratulations! As soon as I make the announcement, you both can have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir." Mac and Harm said together.

The Admiral, Harm and Mac walked out into the bullpen.

"Attention on deck! The Commander and the Colonel have an announcement."

"We would like everyone to know that we're getting married soon!" Mac said.

Harriet let out an excited squeal. Everyone laughed. After the congratulations, Harm and Mac packed up their briefcases and left the offices.

I'll stop there. Please read and respond. I also need some ides on how Mac can tell Harm about their baby. It doesn't have to be big and all since Harm already knows. I would appreciate it! Thanks!


	6. Turning 40 and Fainting

Thank you guys so much for your reviews, comments, and encouragement!!!! It means a lot to me! I know I said that I would update each week, but I've gotten so caught up in writing my story and reading all of your amazing stories on fanfiction.net!!!! You guys have true talent!!! I am also involved with my junior class homecoming float. But don not worry!!!! This WILL NOT be a story that the author does not finish! I hate it when I'm reading a really good story and the author never finishes it!!! I really enjoy writing stories for you guys and I hope you enjoy reading them!! Well I guess I should get on with the story! Thanks you guys!

**Chapter Six~ Turning 40 and Fainting!**

Sunday, October 19, 2003 

**1530 ZULU**

**Mac's apartment**

After they had made their announcement about being engaged, Harm and Mac told the Admiral that they were moving in together. Today, Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, and AJ were over to help move Mac's belongings to Harm's apartment.

Harm saw Mac lifting a box and ran over to help her.

"Mac! Let me carry that." Harm told her as he took the box from her.

"That's okay Harm. I've got it." Mac replied.

"No, I have it now. Besides, you shouldn't carry anything this heavy in your condition." Harm said as he winked at her.

'Now what did he mean by that?' Mac wondered

1800 ZULU 

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

All the boxes had been unpacked and everyone was sitting around in the living room eating pizza.

"So Harm, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Mac asked him.

"Huh?" Harm asked confused.

"Your birthday? It is coming up on the 26th. The big 4-0? Any of that ring a bell?" Mac teased.

" Oh, uh…I don't know. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, Harriet and I wanted to throw you a party!"

"No way! Turning 40 is not that big a deal!"

"Aww… Come on Harm! Please?" Harriet pleaded.

"No way Harriet!"

"Fine!" Mac said pretending to pout.

"Don't be mad Mac." Harm kissed her. "It's just that it is not that big of a deal."

"Okay I promise I will not throw you a party." Mac said.

"Good. I'll hold you to it!"

Sunday, October 26, 2003~ Harm's Birthday 

**1015 ZULU**

**JAG HQ**

**Mac's office**

"Enter!" Mac said when she heard the knock on her office door.

"Hi Harriet. Close the door and have a seat." Mac said.

"Yes ma'am." Harriet said as she closed the door and sat down.

"So, is everything ready for tonight?" Mac asked.

"Everything is right on track and under control! So, what's going to be your cover story?"

"Well, I'm just going to say I'm taking him out to dinner and then before we leave, you can call me and say that little AJ needs to give Harm a present. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect ma'am!"

"Good. We will be at your house around 1800."

"Okay ma'am."

"Thank you so much Harriet."

1740 ZULU 

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

"Will you hurry up Harm? The reservations are for 1830." Mac said.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Jeez!" Harm said while he laughed.

The phone starts to ring.

"I'll get that!" Mac yelled.

_"Mackenzie!…oh hi Harriet… Little AJ wants what? Oh okay. We will come over…Bye."_

That was Harriet. Little AJ wants us to come over so he can give you a present. We can drive over there now before we go to the restaurant."

1800 ZULU 

**Roberts' Residence**

Harm drove up to Bud and Harriet's house.

"It looks kind of dark. Are you sure they are home?" Harm asked.

"Of course they are home! Now come on, let's go!" Mac replied.

They both climbed out of Harm's SUV and walked up to the door. Mac rang the doorbell and no one answered.

"Maybe we should just go inside." Mac said. She opened the door and walked in, Harm right behind her.

" Hello? Anybody home? Bud? Harriet? Where are you guys?" Harm asked.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and everyone jumped up and yelled.

"Surprise!" They all said.

"What's going on here?" Harm questioned.

"Well I hope you don not get mad, but everyone else and I wanted to throw you a party!" Mac said.

"Honey, of course I'm not mad! Actually, I kind of wanted a party!" Harm looked around and saw his colleagues in the living room. Bud, Harriet, Little AJ, Sturgis, the Admiral, Meredith, Bobbie, P.O. Coates, and P.O. Tiner had come to wish Harm a happy birthday and give him gifts. After talking and eating, everyone gave Harm the presents. He opened them all when he finally came to one from Mac. Harm opened the box and read the card. It said 'Happy Birthday Daddy.' He then looked in the box, at the present. It was a baby jumper that said 'Daddy's Little Sailor.'

"You're pregnant?" Harm asked Mac.

"Yes I- we are. I found out about a week and a half ago. I have just been wondering how to tell you!" Mac replied.

"Well you shouldn't have left that book on your coffee table the night I proposed to you!"

"You saw the book? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted to see how you would tell me!"

"Harmon Rabb Jr! Of all the things you have done! This-" Mac was cut off by Harm.

"-Is the cherry-topper!" He said, finishing her sentence, laughing. "Come here!" He grabbed Mac and kissed her. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Harm." They kissed again, but were interrupted by the Admiral clearing his throat.

Harm and Mac turned around to face everyone.

"Well, I guess we should make it official! Harm and I are expecting a baby!" Mac said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled.

After about another hour of talking and celebrating, everyone started to go home.

"Thank you so much for the party Harriet and Bud. It was a lot of fun!"

"You are welcome Harm. And congratulations to the both of you!" Harriet said.

Good nights were exchanged and Harm and Mac went back to their apartment.

"Do you think we should look for a bigger apartment or even a house?" Mac asked when they got home.

"You know, I think that is a good idea. We could start looking this weekend." Harm said.

"Well this weekend we have an appointment to see if we can find out if this baby is going to be like his father and join the Navy or like her mother and join the Marines!

Saturday, November 1, 2003 1300 ZULU 

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

Harm and Mac were sitting in their living room discussing a when they should get married.

"How about some time in December?" Mac asked.

"December sounds good. What day?" Harm asked.

"Well I was thinking we could put all the days into a dish or a bowl, pick one from there and that would be the day."

"That sounds really good."

They wrote all the numbers on slips of paper and put them into a bowl.

"Alright Mac. Why don't you do the honors?" Harm asked.

"Okay." She picked up one of the papers. "And the lucky day is… December 6th."

"Well future Mrs. Rabb, we have one month and six days. You should take Harriet, Bobbie, and Meredith to look for dresses. Hey, we could fly Chloe down too. We should do it next weekend."

"That sounds really good. We better get going if we want to make our appointment."

1600 ZULU 

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

"Now Ms. Mackenzie, I'm going to put this jelly on your stomach. It may be a bit cold." The doctor put the jelly on Mac's stomach and she jumped.

"Wow! That is cold!" Mac said.

"Now if you will look on the screen, I can show you your baby." The doctor pointed to the tiny object on the screen. "Are you interested in knowing the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, we are very interested!" Harm said eagerly.

"Well let's see if we can today." The doctor said. After a few minutes, the doctor finally spoke.

"Oh my! What do we have here?" The doctor asked.

"What's wrong?" Harm and Mac both asked alarmed.

"Nothing is wrong. Your babies are fine!" The doctor replied.

"Oh thank God! Wait did you say babies?" Mac asked. The doctor proceeded to nod.

Harm fainted and fell to the floor.

"Well he sure can fly F-14s to hell and back and eject from them numerous times, but he can't handle the news of twins!" Mac laughed. "So what are the sexes?"

"Well you seem to have two, healthy girls!"

"Oh my gosh! Two girls!" Mac squealed excitedly. She got off the table and leaned down to kiss Harm who was still out.

"Harm! Harm, wake up!" Mac patted his face and gave him another kiss. After that, Harm woke up.

"We are having twins?" He asked.

"Yes. We are having two healthy baby girls!" She laughed.

"Girls?" Harm asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "They are due at the end of May. Congratulations!"

Okay. Please read and respond!!!! It's what keeps me going!!!!


	7. Chloe comes to town! Part A

**Hey guys!!!! Only a day left until the season premiere of JAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! I can't wait! I think it's going to kill me!!!! So if I don't post the rest of the story, expect the worse!! JK! I wouldn't do that!!!**

Chapter 7a~ Chloe comes to Town! 

**Monday, November 3, 2003**

**0900 ZULU**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen. They had decided to tell everyone their big news that morning.

"May we have everyone's attention please?" Harm asked.

"We want to announce that we are expecting twins! Two girls!" Mac said.

"And we have set a date for our wedding. The big day is December 6th. We expect to see you all there!"

Harm and Mac then walked to their offices.

After about an hour, Harriet walked into Mac's office.

"Hi Harriet! How are you this morning?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I'm fine ma'am. Yourself?" Harriet replied.

"I'm doing great! I wanted to ask you if you, along with Bobbie, Meredith, and Chloe, would like to do some dress shopping this weekend."

"I would love to ma'am!"

"Well, Chloe is flying down on Friday so I figure we should go on Saturday afternoon."

"I'll call Meredith and Bobbie and tell them the plans."

"Thank you Harriet."

Friday, November 7 2003 

**2154 ZULU**

**Dulles International Airport**

**Washington, DC**

Harm and Mac waited for Chloe's plane to land. When it finally did, they were waiting for her at the gate and then went to get her luggage. As they drove home, Mac told Chloe about their plans for the weekend.

"Tomorrow, Harriet, Bobbie, Meredith, and you are coming with me dress shopping." Mac told Chloe.

"I can't wait! It sounds like so much fun! You know, it's about time you two got together! And plus you are having twins! This is so cool!" Chloe squealed.

They pulled up to Harm and Mac's apartment. They all got out and headed for the building. Harm grabbed Chloe's luggage. When they got into the apartment, Harm set the luggage down in the spare room.

"Chloe, you can sleep in the spare bedroom. Does that sound good? I even put a few things of yours in there from the old apartment." Mac said.

"That's great Mac. But now, I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm pretty tired from the plane ride." Chloe replied.

"Us too. We have had a long day and have another one tomorrow. Goodnight Chloe. We love you!" Mac said.

"I love you guys too!" Chloe responded.

Sorry this is short you guys!!! I know you have been looking forward to another chapter, so I decided t post what I had. I'm soooooooo EXCITED about the new JAG season!!!!!!! It's killing me just waiting!!!!!! I hope you guys continue to read my story!!!! Also, all of you who read my story, can you respond to it? That would be great!!!!!!!! I hope you like the new season of JAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**                                                       Jessica**


	8. Second Thoughts 7B

**JAG comes on tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooo excited!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you tell??**

Saturday, November 8, 2003 

**1400 ZULU**

**An Event to Remember Bridal Shoppe**

Mac, Chloe, Harriet, Bobbie, and Meredith had been looking for a wedding dress for the past hour. They had found a few that they liked and now they were trying to pick just one. Mac finally walked out of the dressing room with the last one on.

"Mac! You look so beautiful!" Chloe said.

"I think this is the one!" Mac exclaimed.

The dress was ivory satin. It had a strapless bodice with ivory colored roses along the top with pearls in the middle of them. Below the bodice, the dress puffed out and covered her feet perfectly.

"That dress is perfect!" Harriet said.

"You are going to knock Harm off his feet!" Meredith laughed.

"Well let me pay for it and then we can look for your dresses." Mac said. She went back into the dressing room and took off the dress. She came out and paid for the dress.

"I like powder blue as the color of the dresses." Mac said.

They found the perfect dresses. They were, of course, powder blue satin. The sleeves came off the shoulders slightly and like Mac's wedding dress, it puffed out below the bodice. Mac went to pay for the dresses, but Meredith quickly objected.

"Please Mac. Let me pay for the dresses. It would be my pleasure."

"I can't let you do that Meredith. I wouldn't know how to repay you!"

You don't have to! Just marrying Harm is enough!"

Everyone laughed. Mac turned to face Harriet.

"Harriet, would you do me the honor of being my matron of honor?" Mac asked.

"I would love to Mac! Thank you so much!" Harriet hugged Mac.

"And, I want both of you to be my bridesmaids. Chloe, will you be my flower girl?"

"Of course I will!" Chloe said as she hugged Mac.

Meanwhile, back at the Roberts'… 

Bud, Harm, Sturgis, A.J., and little A.J. were sitting around the house waiting for the women to get back from shopping.

"So Harm, are you nervous? I mean getting married and having twins is a big deal!" A.J. said.

"Well yes, sort of. But I'm marrying Mac and she's having my babies, so that makes me happy." Harm replied.

"Do you want to have a bachelor party?" Bud asked.

"Well I think we all know what happened at your bachelor party!" Harm said and they all laughed except for Sturgis.

"It seems I have been left in the dark about this. What happened?" Sturgis asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, Bud, A.J., and I got thrown in the brig and Mac had to bail us out on the morning of Bud and Harriet's wedding." Harm said.

"Sounds exciting!" Sturgis laughed.

**Tuesday, December 2, 2003**

**0515 ZULU**

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

About a month had passed since Mac and the girls bought their dresses. All the wedding details had been sorted out. But Harm and Mac still had not found a house.

Mac woke up with a start.

"Harm! Wake up!" Mac exclaimed while shaking him.

"What's wrong?" Harm asked alarmed.

"Nothing is wrong! The babies are kicking! For the first time!" Mac grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"I can feel them!" Harm exclaimed.

Mac started to cry.

"Mac, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" Mac said through tears. "I'm pregnant, with twins nonetheless! You and I are together and getting married! I'm just really happy!"

"I'm so happy too! Do you know how long I have waited for us to be together? To finally get to this point? Too long! I love you so much! I can't wait for us to start our life as one." Harm said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Harm!" Mac said as she kissed him back.

**Wednesday, December 3, 2003**

**1152 ZULU**

**Mac's office**

**JAG Headquarters**

Mac sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the files that sat on the desk before her. She was truly happy that she and Harm were getting married, but something was wrong. All the stress from the wedding was getting to her. She was having second thoughts about the wedding. She had to tell Harm about it.

**1742 ZULU**

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

"Mac, what's wrong? You have been quiet ever since we left the office." Harm said, concerned.

"We need to talk. I think we should sit down." Mac told him.

They made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"Mac, what is it? Please tell me."

"I have done a lot of thinking. I know I told you I was happy we were getting married but-" Mac said until Harm cut her off.

"You don't want to marry me?" Harm shouted as he got up.

"Harm! Wait!"

"No Sarah. I get it! You don't want to marry me!" He said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Mac got up and fell to her knees. "Come back Harm!" She yelled. "Come back!" It was too late, Harm was gone.

Mac stood back up and ran to the phone. She dialed Harm's cell phone but he didn't answer. She put the phone down in its cradle. She thought for a minute then she picked it up again. She called the one place she knew he would go.

TBC

What do you think? I know it's an awful place to stop! I will continue!


	9. Roses, Swollen Ankles, and Tears

Hey guys!! I watched the season premiere of JAG!!! I loved it, well except for the end!! They're supposed to get together!!!!!!! I'm soooo excited about all the new episodes!!! I hope you guys are enjoying them also and my story! I love reading all of yours!!!

Chapter 8~ Roses, Swollen Ankles, and Tears 

**2017 ZULU**

Sarah Rabb's Farmhouse 

'Why doesn't she want to marry me?' Harm wondered as he got out of his SUV. 'What happened to us?'

He walked up to his grandmother's house and took out his key. He opened the door to a dark, quiet living room.

"Grams?" Harm whispered. "Grams, are you asleep?" He got no answer. "Guess so." He said aloud. He walked upstairs to one of the empty guest bedrooms. Harm stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. He did not fall asleep right away because of everything going on with Mac and himself. His mind was flooded with all kinds of thoughts. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

0933 ZULU 

**Sarah Rabb's Farmhouse**

Harm awoke to the smell of coffee. He put on his pants and a shirt and walked down stairs, where he saw his grandmother. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Grams." Harm said.

"Don't you 'Good morning' me Harmon Rabb Jr! Why did you leave Sarah like that? You can't leave a pregnant woman!" Harm's grandmother said.

"Grams? Could we please not talk about this?"

"No Harmon! What you did to Sarah is inexcusable! What the hell is your problem?" She demanded.

'Wow! She may be old, but she is tough!' Harm thought. "Mac doesn't want to marry me anymore."

"That is not true! Sarah called me last night before you got here. She explained everything to me. She does want to marry you Harmon."

"Well then what happened?"

"You have to go home and ask her. I'm not going to tell you. All I have to say though is that I know how special she is to you. You talk about her all of the time. I don't want you to throw it all away on one fight."

Harm let his grandmother's words sink in for a minute and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Too late Grams. You already have helped me" Wit that, Harm gave her a quick kiss, grabbed his keys and walked out to his car.

1441 ZULU 

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

Harm walked quietly into the apartment. He looked around, but didn't see Mac. He saw her car in the parking lot so he was sure she was there. Harm walked down the hallway and into their bedroom where she was asleep on their bed. Being very quiet, he placed a dozen red roses on the bed next to her. Along side it, he placed a note that read,

**Sarah,**

**I am so sorry that I left last night. I thought that you didn't want to marry me. After having a talk with my grandmother, I came back. I will be home from work later this evening. I love you with all that I am and with all that I have.**

**Harm**

Harm went into the bathroom and took a shower. He then got out and got ready for work, careful not to wake Mac. He was out of the apartment within fifteen minutes.

**1503 ZULU**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm was in his office, working on a case when he called Harriet in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harriet asked.

"Yes I did. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything sir."

"Could you call Mac at home and give her a message for me?"

"Of course sir."

Harm wrote down the message on a piece of paper and handed it to Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet."

"Anytime sir."****

**1557 ZULU**

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

**North of Union Station**

Mac was jarred out of her sleep by the ringing of the telephone.

"Hello?" Man answered groggily.

"Hi ma'am. This is Harriet. I have a message for you from Commander Rabb."

"Yes, what is it?"

"He says to be ready at 1800. He will pick you up. He also said to dress casual. Did you get that ma'am?

"Yes Harriet, I did. Where is he taking me?"

"He did not say ma'am." Harriet paused. "I have to get back to work now. Have a nice time."

"Thank you Harriet." Mac said and hung up the phone.

Mac rolled over and came face-to-face with the dozen red roses and the note. She picked up the note and read it. After that she picked up the roses and smelled them. She had always loved roses ever since that day she met Harm in the White House rose garden.

Mac decided to go and take a bath before Harm came home. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up.

"Argh." Mac groaned. She was only about three months pregnant and already her feet hurt! She looked at her figure in the mirror. She was showing some. Even though her feet hurt and her ankles were starting to swell, she loved being pregnant.****

**1800 ZULU**

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

**North Union Station**

Harm called upstairs to Mac to tell her that he was downstairs in the SUV. Mac hurriedly grabbed her keys, locked the door and ran down the stairs. She climbed in the passenger door. Harm gave her another bouquet of red roses and kissed her on the cheek.

"These roses are beautiful." Mac said as she smiled at him. "So, where are we going Harm?"

"I'm not saying. You'll just have to wait and see." Harm smiled back at her.

"We should talk."

"We're going to do that when we get to where we are going. Right now you should just sit back and listen to some music." Harm flipped on the radio and music filled the SUV. Amazed by Lonestar was playing.

'Funny. This song always plays during some significant time in our lives.' Mac thought. Harm started to sing along with the song. When it was over he looked at Mac but she was asleep. 

Harm had driven for about an hour when he finally stopped. Mac woke up and looked at the window.

"Harm, why are we at the beach?"

"We came to here to talk about what is going on with us." He grabbed to blankets out of the back seat. "Come on. Let's go." Harm grabbed her hand and enclosed it with his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

They made their way to the shore where Harm spread out one of the blankets. He wrapped the other one around Mac.

"Okay Mac, let's talk." Harm said and then paused for a moment. "Why don't you wan to marry me?"

"Harm, I do want to marry you. I want to be your wife for the rest of our lives. I want have your children. When we were talking about the wedding. I was trying to tell you that I was stressed out and really tired. I can't do all this while being pregnant. Especially when I am pregnant with twins! I love you so much Harm! Nothing ever could or ever will change that!" Mac finished as she started to cry.

"Sarah, honey, please don't cry. I just thought that you didn't wan to marry me. Mac I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much too! I'm sorry that you are stressed out. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry. Why don't we wait until after the twins are born to get married?"

"I think that would be great Harm. I just want to do one thing at a time. Right now, making sure the babies are born healthy is really important to me."

"It is really important to me also Mac. I love you." Harm said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Harm."

They sat on the beach for a little bit longer until they had to go. Harm put his arm around her and they walked to the SUV.

"Hey Harm? You remember when we were on working on that case about the corporal who kidnapped his son in Quantico?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, what about it."

"Well when the corporal's grandmother said that you must be a great parent, I knew that you would turn out to be one."

"You are going to be the greatest mother Sarah."

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 9 should be up in a week. It all depends on when I finish it and how fast I type it! About the new episodes of JAG: It is NOT JAG without Harm being IN JAG!!! He has to come back!!!!!  Besides I read in the t.v. guide when they had the previews for all the shows, that the Admiral was going to give him a hard time about coming back! He has to!!!! Have a little faith guys! Keep the reviews comin!!!!!**


	10. Introducing Sarah

Hey Guys!!! Here's Chapter 9!! Sorry it took so long! I would really like more reviews before I continue to Chapter 10. So if you're reading and not responding, please respond. It helps me make the story better when you all review. I also like to see what you guys have to say! This last episode of JAG was better than the other ones! Go to spoilerfix.com for some JAG spoilers!!!

Chapter 9~ Introducing Sarah

Harm and Mac told everyone about holding off on the wedding and focusing on keeping Mac in a healthy condition. They all understood about everything.

**Wednesday, December 24, 2003**

**2214 ZULU**

**Roberts' Residence**

**Roslyn, Maryland **

Bud and Harriet's annual Christmas party was in full swing. All of Jag had been invited and they had come. Everyone was exchanging gifts. AJ had insisted that Harm and Mac open theirs last since it was very special.

"Okay you guys. Here is your gift." Harriet said while handing them a small, white box. "On behalf of the JAG staff, Harm's parents, and Harm's grandmother, we would like to present you with…"

"Keys?" asked Mac after they opened it. "What are they for?" Harm said, looking quite confused.

"Why don't we go take a look?" Meredith suggested. Everyone walked out of the house and climbed into two vehicles. They drove for about ten minutes and pulled to a stop in front of a house. They all climbed out and walked out onto the lawn.

"Whose house is this?" Harm asked.

"Why don't you try the key and find out." Sturgis told him.

Harm and Mac walked up to the house and Harm put the key in the door. Mac turned the knob and the door opened.

"Congratulations!" Everybody said, behind them.

"Is this house ours?" Mac asked.

"Yes, it's yours. We all decided to use the money from the office pool to help Harm's parents and grandmother to pay for it. We hope you like it." AJ said.

Mac ran to AJ and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much AJ!"

"You're welcome! Now we all should be going. We can come back on the 26th and help you move in." They all climbed in to the cars and started towards Bud and Harriet's house.

**Thursday, December 25, 2003**

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

**North of Union Station**

Mac and Harm spent a quiet day at home. They had packed up some of their things and moved them into their new house. They had just got done eating dinner when Mac started to speak.

"Harm, we should get going if we're going to visit your father before it gets too late." Mac told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides I have to introduce him to the woman I have always talked about for the past eight years.

**2037 ZULU**

**The Wall**

**Washington, DC**

"I'll give you a couple of minutes with him Harm." Mac said.

"Thanks." Harm said climbing out of the vehicle. "I love you."

Mac watched as Harm walked to The Wall and he rubbed his thumb over his father's name. He placed a couple of flowers in front of The Wall. He then turned around and waved for Mac to come over. Mac climbed out of the SUV and walked over to Harm. He put his arm around her.

"Dad, I would like to introduce you to the love of my life, Sarah Mackenzie. She is my fiancée."

"Hi Mr. Rabb. I am sure Harm has told you a lot about me. We've been partners for about eight years now. We have traveled the world for eachother. You would be proud of him. He's a great man." Mac looked up at Harm. He had tears in his eyes.

"Sarah and I are having twins at the end of May and we're getting married. She's the perfect woman for me Dad. I love her so much." He rubbed his thumb over his father's name again. "I love you Dad" He turned to Mac and gave her a kiss. "Come on. Let's go home."

**Friday, December 26, 2003**

**1745 ZULU**

**Harm and Mac's Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Just as promised, the JAG crew had helped Mac and Harm move into their new house. Now they were all settled in the living room, eating pizza, and talking about baby names.

"So have you guys picked out baby names yet?" Harriet asked.

"We have talked about it actually. Harm picked out Harmony Davina and I picked Catherine Lily."

"Oh! Those are beautiful names!" Meredith said.

"We think so too!" Ham said with a laugh.

"Now that we're all together again, we would like to make an announcement." Mac said.

"We were wondering if, Harriet, Bud, and Sturgis, if you would be the twins' godparents?"

"Mac. Bud and I would be honored to be their godparents!" Harriet said.

"I would also be honored as well." Sturgis said.

"AJ, Meredith, we would like for you to be their grandparents." Harm said.

"We would be honored to be their grandparents." AJ replied.

That's it for Chapter 9. Like I said, I would like more reviews before I update with Chapter 10! It means a lot when you guys do!!!


	11. 3am Cravings

Chapter 10 ~ 3 am Cravings 

**0305 ZULU**

**Thursday, February 19, 2004**

**Harm and Mac's Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac was well into her second trimester as she was 5 ½ months pregnant. She looked over at Harm and saw that he was fast asleep. She on the other hand, couldn't sleep because she was hungry. She would go out herself, but Harm would probably wake up and not see her and start to worry.

"Harm! Wake up!" She said, shaking him out of his sleep.

"Mac, let me go back to sleep." Harm said groggily.

"Harm, I'm hungry!" Mac said impatiently.

"What else is new?" He stated as he rolled over to face her. Mac hit him in his arm. "Oww! What was that for?"

"That was for your comment! Don't ever make a Marine mad! Especially if she's you Marine fiancée who is pregnant with twins!" Mac exclaimed.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! What do you want me to get you?" He asked as he was putting his clothes on.

"Cookie dough ice cream and pickles."

"What are you trying to do to our children Mac?! I want them to be healthy!"

"Well sorry, it's just that, I happen to be craving that kind of food right now!" she said with a smile.

Harm got up after putting on his shoes. "I'll be back soon. I love you Babe." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you too."

**0327 ZULU**

**AM PM **

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm pulled up to the little store and parked his Lexus. He climbed out and walked through the door to the store. He looked around and only saw the clerk at the register. After they exchanged hellos, Harm walked to the freezer section to get the ice cream. He then found a jar of pickles too. Harm walked to the counter to pay.

"Some pretty unusual food for 3:30 in the morning!" The clerk said.

"Well my fiancée's pregnant and she's having cravings! Weird ones I might add!" Harm said. They both chuckled about that. 

Both of the men looked up at the door when they heard it open. In walked a man with a trench coat on. He walked straight to the register.

"Gimmie the money!" He demanded as he pointed the gun at Harm.

"Take it easy!" Harm said calmly.

"Gimmie what's in the register too!" He said to the clerk. They both did what they were told to do. When the robber turned himself towards the clerk, Harm took his chance. They struggled with one another then fell to the floor. Harm was on top of the robber, trying to disarm him. All of a sudden a shot rang out. Harm stood up then fell back to the floor. The robber grabbed the money and ran out of the store.

"Sir! Are you okay? I'm going to call an ambulance! Hold on!" The clerk told Harm.

"Tell my fiancée that I love her and that I'm sorry it took us so long to get together."

The clerk ran to the phone and called 911, He returned back to Harm.

"The ambulance is on its way." The clerk said.

"It's too late." With that, Harm was dragged off to darkness.

A/N~ I am not apologizing because this is so short. I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter. To those of you who did review, thank you so much. It feels so great to open my e-mail and find great reviews! I do not want you guys to suffer because the other people did not respond.

For those of you who didn't review, I really do hope you review so I can get the other chapter up. I'm sure that some of you are fellow writers who like to get reviews.

I do not want to come off mean or anything, but I'd just like more reviews! Are you guys appreciating this story or should I just stop it altogether??? It's your call you guys!  


	12. Author's Note

All I can say is WOW!!! I asked you guys to respond and you did!!! I opened my e-mail and saw that you came back with 19 reviews!!!! I did not expect that much!!!!!! I was so happy to see them all!! I just want to know that my story is appreciated!

I know you all want me to respond ASAP, but I go back to school on Monday. All of us here in Southern Cali had the week off b/c of the fires. I have the next chapter written and ready to type. I would do it tonight but sine it's 1:30 am over here, I can't b/c I have to get up early this morning. Yesterday I was up until like 3am doing the story. 

This past episode of JAG that was on 10/31 was the best so far this season!!! I was really excited to see it since I already read what was going to happen on spolierfix.com. I don't know why I do that to myself!!! I've already read up to the x-mas episode, but I love JAG!! There are good ones to come!!!!!!!!!

Once again, I am so proud that you guys like my story!!!!!

                                                                                                Jessica

                                                                                                  aka

                                                                                              MacnHarm


	13. Will He Live?

**Chapter 12~ Will He Live?**

**0354 ZULU**

**Harm and Mac's residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac woke to ambulance and police sirens.  She realized she had fallen asleep while waiting for Harm to return with her food. She looked around, noticing that Harm wasn't home yet. 'I'll just give him a few more minutes.' Mac thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

0415 ZULU 

 Mac woke up once again, but this time, to someone pounding on the door and calling her name. She walked to the front door and stopped.

"Who is it?" Mac asked.

"Falls Church police ma'am. Pleas open the door!" A voice said.

Mac hurriedly opened the door and two police officers walked in.

"Is something wrong?" Mac asked

"Miss, your fiancé is in the hospital." One of the police officers said.

Mac felt as if she were going to collapse.

"What happened to him?" Mac asked frantically.

"We would like to take you to the hospital. Will you please come with us?"

"Please. Give me a few minutes." 

Mac rushed to her and Harm's bedroom and changed. She walked out to the living room where the police were waiting and grabbed her coat.

The ride to the hospital seemed to go on forever. All the way there, Mac wondered what had happened to Harm. She tried not to think the worst, but it was hard not to. As soon as the car stopped, Mac climbed out and ran to the emergency room.

"Can someone please help me?" Mac yelled.

"Ma'am? Please try to calm down. I can help you." A nurse said.

By now, Mac was crying hysterically. "My fiancé, Harmon Rabb Jr. was brought in. I don't know what happened!" Mac cried.

"I can check to see where he is." The nurse said and walked off.

One of the police officers sat Mac down.

"Is there anyone we can call for you ma'am?"

"Yes, there are some people." Mac said and gave him some names.

"Excuse me ma'am? Are you here for Mr. Rabb?" A doctor asked.

"Yes I am. HHe's my fiancé. What happened to him?" Mac asked.

"We should probably talk in private. Please come with me."

Mac followed the doctor into a private room. "Mr. Rabb is in surgery as of now. He was shot during a robbery. Mr. Rabb tried to disarm the gunman. The gunman then shot him. The bullet entered his chest and almost made contact with his heart. Another half an inch and he wouldn't be with us right now. Mr. Rabb is a very lucky man. He should be out of surgery within the hour."

"Will he live?" Mac asked trying to hold back the tears that were about to overflow.

"He was shot at close range. An injury like that is very critical. The next 24 hours are the most serious. If he makes it through them without any complications, he should be fine."

"When can I see him?"

"You will be able to see him when he comes out of surgery and is settled in a room. I'll send someone to get you."

"Thank you so much doctor."

Mac walked out of the room and saw A.J., Meredith, Bud, Harriet, and Sturgis sitting in the waiting room. They all stood up when they saw her.

"How is he Mac?" A.J. asked.

"He's in surgery right now. They said the next 24 hours are the most critical." Mac replied, still crying from what the doctor had told her.

"Mac, don't worry. Harm has been in other conditions and he has lived through them. He'll pull through this one as well." Sturgis said.

"What if this is it? What if his number is up? I cannot go on without him!" Mac started to cry twice as hard. Harriet went up to Mac and hugged her. "Mac, it's going to be okay. Harm's a strong person. We'll be here to help you both through this."

"Thank you Harriet. Thank you to all of you." Mac said.

After about an hour of waiting, Mac was finally allowed to see Harm. She walked down to his room and opened the door. She saw Harm in his bed with monitors hooked up to him. Mac walked up to his bed and lifted her hand to touch his face. He was pale. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"What will I do without you Harm? I feel so guilty about this. I shouldn't have asked you to go get me food. But why did you have to play hero Harm?" Mac started to weep. I don't know what I would do without you."

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! I had to really catch up on school because last week we had no school. I've also gotten sick. Not very fun! I've been very tired lately!!! I'll try to put the next chapter up in a week! Also, Thank you SOO much for all of the reviews!! I just wanted to know if my story was appreciated! **

**My family and I are in the process of moving. We have to be out of here on the 30th of this month. So I'll try and put a few more chapters out before we leave. After that, I don't know when I can update. Bye for now!**


	14. Not A Time For Joking With Mac

I made a bit of a mistake on the last chapter. I said that it was chapter 12, but it was chapter 11. Sorry about that! This is the real chapter 12!!! Chapter 12~ No Time For Joking With Mac 

**1214 ZULU**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

**Saturday, February 21, 2004**

Harm had made it through the first day without any complications. He still had not waken up though because of all of the medicines he was on.

Mac fell asleep again on Harm's bedside as she had done before. She had not left his side since he left surgery.

Harm opened his eyes and looked around. His chest hurt a lot. He saw Mac sleeping in a chair by his bed.

"Mac? Mac wake up." Harm whispered, shaking her lightly.

Mac started to stir a bit. She raised her head up to look at Harm.

"Harm! You're okay! I was so worried about you!" She got up to hug him, though careful not to hurt him. "Are you okay?"

"Mac calm down." Harm said quietly. "I'm okay. I just hurt a little bit, that's all."

"Harm. God I feel so guilty about this! I was so worried! I didn't know what happened. The police came to our house. All I could think was the worst! I thought I was going to lose you!" Mac said, crying uncontrollably. 

"Sarah. Please calm down. This is not good for the babies. I'm fine now. I just hurt a bit."

"I can't help it! I'm really emotional right now!"

"I'm so sorry Sarah! I love you so much." Harm leaned up to kiss her.

The doctor waked in then. "Ah, Commander. I see you're up. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I feel as though I've been shot in the chest!" Harm said with a chuckle.

"Enough of the wisecracks Flyboy!" Mac said.

"Well you are going to have to stay here for a few more days but, I expect you to make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor." Mac said. With that, the doctor left the room.

"Mac, you should go home and get some decent sleep. You look tired." Harm said.

"I'm fine. I just want to be with you and to see if you're okay." Mac said.

"I'm fine now so you can go home and get some sleep. As for being with me, well we can do that in a couple of days!" Harm said, winking.

"Harmon Rabb Jr.! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know! I'm just trying to lighten the mood! Now go home and get some sleep. Next time I see you, I want you to be fully rested. I want you and our babies to be safe."

"Fine. You win, but you better get some sleep too. I love you." Mac said as she kissed Harm.

"I will. I love you too."****

**Yes, I know. Another short chapter! I just wanted to get it out there! I am really happy with this story and how well it's being received! You guys are really awesome!! I haven't gotten the next chapter written yet, but I'm working on it! I'm also writing another story, as of yet it's untitled. So just look for it by my name, McnHarm. Till next time!**

**P.S. Hope you like this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe i found this! i want to update bad but i don't have a computer yet! 


End file.
